Missing scene  AVSC
by CBloom2
Summary: Just a vision of what I think might have happened in A Very Supernatural Christmas, before the present giving. I realise it's been a while since it was on our screens but I wrote this a while ago.  Hope it's ok.
1. Chapter 1

**Well the summer holidays are here so I thought I'd go through some old fiction and see if I could revamp it and post it!**

**This is I suppose you could call a missing scene from A Very Supernatural Christmas – covering the time between escaping the 'gods'** **and the present giving! Might not be any good but I hope you give it a go! Not sure if I got everything right from the episode so apologies if I didn't.**

As the sun set, casting a glittering shadow, on a bitterly cold Christmas Eve, a low rumbling penetrated the frigid air. An imposing black car glided to a halt outside a particular motel room. The driver turned off the engine, leaving a peaceful stillness in its wake.

As Dean Winchester pulled the keys out of the ignition, he released a long sigh followed by a slight grimace as a forgotten pain made itself known again.

Today had been brutal! He and his brother had been tortured by two pagan 'gods' who gave a whole new meaning to season of goodwill! Dean had been cut twice – once on each arm with his blood being caught in some sort of ceremonial cup. Why he'd had to be cut twice was anyone's guess! Dean could feel anger beginning to raise again towards these two 'gods', 'damn crackpots,' he thought.

He was shaken out of his musings by a hand gently rocking his shoulder, "You ok Dean? You kinda zoned out there a little." His younger brother looked at him with concern. Dean threw him his best reassuring smile and nodded, "Come on then, let's get inside before we freeze our butts off!" Sam groused as he began to open the car door.

Dean cast a glance over to his younger brother. The dying rays of the sun were casting a pinkish glow onto his face, but Dean could see the frown – the one that showed, maybe not to everyone but certainly to Dean – that Sam was in some sort of distress. Dean felt his blood begin to boil a little more. It was one thing hurting him for their little 'sacrifice' but they crossed the line when they hurt Sam. He didn't know exactly what they had done to him but his sibling had cried out a few times. He would get to the bottom of it!

They had completed what they had set out to do though. Killed them with their own Christmas tree – with evergreen being the only thing that would kill them. They then burned the bones. They weren't coming back! They were toast! Job well done, if a little painfully.

He was looking forward to a nice hot shower, a beer and maybe watching the game seeing as Sam wasn't interested in doing anything remotely Christmassy this year. But first things first, they had to patch each other up.

As Sam opened the motel door, he took a couple of seconds to glance back at his brother. Dean was still behind the wheel of his beloved car and seemed to be staring at nothing. Sam wondered, not for the first time, what was running through his big brothers mind. He felt a shudder run through him as he remembered how Dean had tried to cover up everything that was happening to them with his witty one-liners and his threats of death or worse! But Sam had also witnessed his cries of pain. He'd felt the deep breaths that Dean had been taking to try to lessen the pain, and more importantly, he had seen the damage inflicted on him. He needed to get it sorted out.

"Yo Dean!" He yelled his brothers head snapped up so fast that Sam was sure he'd have whiplash. "Don't forget the first aid kit!"

The older man nodded and gave thumbs up sign. Sam allowed himself a small smile, and then went inside.

Once inside their spacious, yet sparse motel room, Sam immediately set the coffee going. He knew that they both needed a shot of the black stuff.

Dean barrelled his way in and immediately sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair, "Damn, it's been a fudgin' long day!" He groused, as he leaned forward with his head in his hands.

Sam shook his head slightly, "You gonna say that all the freakin' time now?" He queried.

"Hell yeah!" Dean retorted throwing Sam one of his famous smirks.

"You want the shower first Sammy?"

"Nah, you go first…then I'll patch you up."

Dean got to his feet, swaying slightly as he did so. He immediately waved away any assistance that Sam might have been offering. As he made his way to the bathroom taking slow, deliberate steps he told his brother, "I might save you some hot water seeing as its Christmas." He thought for a moment, "Then again I might not…Grinch!"

He closed the door behind him.

Sam allowed himself a moment to just sit a listen to the quiet around him. Unfortunately that peace was shattered, rather brutally, a little later as Dean's not so tuneful rendition of 'White Christmas' filtered into the room.

Sam gently lifted the pillows from his bed to check that his purchases that he had made the day before were still where he had left them. As he placed them back his hand caught the headboard – the hand with the missing fingernail.

White hot pain lanced through his finger and it was all he could do not to cry out! He didn't want Dean knowing about that particular injury – the gods were already dead for goodness sake. But if Dean knew what they had done, he would probably go and dig them up, just to burn them again!

Suddenly another thought crossed Sam's mind. What would Dean do to _him _when he found out, seeing as Sam had neglected to tell his brother about that injury.

Sam felt another shiver run through him as he heard the shower shut off…and it wasn't from the cold.

'Man that felt good' Dean thought as he wrapped the smallest bath towel in the world around himself.

He opened the door to see his brother sat on the bed and a cup of steaming coffee by his bedside.

"I saved you some hot water…I think," Dean told his brother.

Sam chuckled, "Let's get you sorted out, and then I'll go in."

He'd already taken out some disinfectant wipes, clean gauze and tape to cover the wounds.

In less than ten minutes he was done. He had been relieved to see that the wounds hadn't been too deep, so he didn't need stitches. He disinfected the wounds and covered them lightly in gauze, "Good job Sammy thanks. Now it's your turn."

Sam was shaking his head, pointing to his bed, "I might just…"

"Oh no you don't! I want you to get showered, and be back out here in 15 minutes for me to patch you up…and to find the injury that you are obviously hiding!"

Sam looked up in surprise, noticing Dean's knowing smile. 'Damn he's good' Sam thought grudgingly as he made his own way to the shower.

Well, one thing was for sure, at least he would be clean when his big brother kicked his ass!

**Not sure it was any good. Not much excitement but really this is all they would be doing after escaping (in my opinion).**

**Let me know what you think. I've got a couple more chapters basically like this one so you'll have to tell me whether it's worth me posting them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts. **

**Here's chapter 2 – more brotherly stuff! Hope its ok.**

**Oops I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter – I don't own anyone one that we recognise from the show.**

Dean watched his brothers' retreating form. Although he was concerned about the injury the younger man was hiding, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he recalled Sam's 'been caught out' look. Did he really think he could keep something like that from his big brother?

He began to get the first aid kit ready trying to think what he might need, depending on the severity of the injuries. He shuddered a little as he remembered Sam's shouts of pain and laboured breathing as he tried to keep himself under control.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal one of the funniest sights he had ever seen in his entire life. There was his 'little' brother, all 6'4" of him, trying desperately to cover himself with the miniscule bath towel…and failing miserably. Dean couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, "I'd give it up if I were you Sammy! I mean, it's not like I haven't seen it all before," Dean finished with a smirk…5-4-3-2-1-

"What the hell do you mean?" Sam spluttered, outraged.

"Come on, who do you think gets you to bed when you're sick? Who gets you out of your fever soaked clothes…need I go on? Cos there's the obvious changing of…"

"Ok! Enough! I get it!" Sam snapped, holding up a hand to stem the embarrassment.

Presently the atmosphere changed markedly, "What's wrong with your finger?" Dean's smile had vanished the minute he saw the swollen finger.

Sam quickly looked at his hand then put it down, trying to think of the right words to say, as he turned his back to block the view, "I…um…"

"Did they do that to you?" Dean asked, quietly, which made Sam even more nervous.

Sam began fumbling through his bag for some clothes – slowly putting on his boxers and trousers so as to avoid catching his increasingly sore finger.

Dean was studying his brothers' every move – trying to read his body language.

Sam could feel Dean's eyes boring into his back. He sighed deeply as he turned to face his brother. He caught Dean's glance of concern towards his hand and went to sit across from him – their knees touching slightly.

"Look Dean, don't blow a gasket…"

Dean looked at his brother as if he'd hurt his feelings. Sam shook his head and put out his hand, with one finger missing a nail.

His older brother paled as he looked at the swollen finger, "Sammy…" he whispered, unsure of what to say.

He gently took hold of Sam's hand, "God Sam, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly, I didn't do anything…" Dean looked stricken.

Sam sighed again, he'd expected a reaction such as this, "Look dude, you were tied to a chair same as me. There was nothing you could've done!"

Dean looked at Sam sadly, "I know…it's just…I heard you cry out you know? I just felt so useless…" Again he gently took hold of Sam's injured hand and inspected it more thoroughly.

"Dean…" Sam's voice brought him back from staring at the hand, "I felt exactly the same way bro!"

Dean smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess you did," he agreed patting his knee, "Come on let's get you sorted."

Dean disinfected the wounds on the arms and bandaged them quickly. When he got to the finger, he was a little unsure what to do.

"Just tape a piece of gauze over it just so I don't catch it," Sam suggested.

Dean nodded and swallowed heavily as he began his administrations.

Even though Dean was gently, Sam couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped him at one point, "I'm sorry…" Dean apologised.

"S…s ok," Sam managed.

The older brother looked up at the younger brother and saw that his face was screwed up in pain and a little pale.

"You ok Sammy?"

"You done?" Sam ground out.

"Yeah, I'm done," Dean answered.

"I'm ok then," Sam smiled miserably.

As Dean tidied away, Sam stretched out on his bed, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He felt the bed dip and a calloused hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes looking directly into his brother's concerned face, "I guess this means that you won't want to go for a quick drink with me…you know, a little Christmas celebration maybe…?" Dean finished hopefully.

"Dean…"

"I know, I know! You can't do Christmas this year," Dean mumbled.

"I'm just tired, you know?" Sam tried to explain, feeling as guilty as hell for saying it, "It's been a hell of a day and think the adrenaline is wearing off…I feel a little shaky…nothing that a quick nap won't fix. You go…"

Sam finished, but Dean was already shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm good…bit tired myself now." This translated to not wanting to leave Sam on his own while he was in pain. But Sam needed to be alone…

Sam watched Dean for a little while as his brother tried to settle himself down. It was obvious that Dean's adrenaline was still pumping, "Hey Dean, how about a beer? I think there's a game on TV…"

Dean's face immediately lit up, "Yeah, good idea Sammy. We haven't got any beer but I saw a place down the street…I'll go get some." Dean was already reaching for his coat.

"Would you mind if I stayed here…I…" Sam laid it on a little, immediately regretting it when concern flooded his big brothers' face, "You sure you're ok?"

Sam plastered a smile on his face even though his finger was throbbing still, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just hurts a little…"

Dean looked torn, "Go Dean. I'll be fine! You're only going down the street, what could possible happen? You taking the car?"

"What? Even I'm not that lazy!" Dean retorted as he put his jacket on, "I'll probably be twenty minutes – tops."

Sam nodded, "Ok, see you soon. Be careful."

Dean gave his brother an incredulous look at his warning, then closed the door, still mumbling indignantly about Sam thinking he'd take the car.

**A.N – I was going to leave it there but it would make the next chapter quite small so I think I'll carry on!**

Sam waited quietly for a couple of minutes to make sure Dean didn't come back for anything – then he put his plan into action.

Meanwhile, Dean was browsing the shelves in the store. He'd already picked up a twelve pack and was now look for something to give Sam as a gift. He understood how Sam felt about this particular Christmas and he was sure that if the boot was on the other foot, he'd feel exactly the same way, but he really wanted some special time with his brother. He wanted to have some good memories of their last year together. He began to feel unwanted emotions start to surface, so he grabbed a couple of things and went to pay.

As he left the store, he realised that he'd been gone longer that he'd expected, so he quickened his pace. He hadn't meant to leave Sam for that long – especially with his being hurt.

A few light snowflakes began to fall lazily from the jet black night sky, tickling Dean's face and nose as he walked. He was really looking forward to settling down and watching the game, in the warmth, with his brother.

As he opened to door to their room, he was greeted by the sight of a completely different interior to the one he had left earlier. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with lights and…tree shaped air fresheners! There was a sign on the wall saying Merry Christmas – then there was Sam with a big smile on his face, a glass of egg nog in his hand looking right at him.

"What's this?" Dean asked quietly.

"It's Christmas bro!" His little brother replied cheerfully.

Dean smiled as he closed the door behind him - the snow continuing its lazy journey to the ground.

'Maybe this is not such a bad day after all' he thought.

**Well that's it. Any good? **


End file.
